Menrva
Name: Melle Masters Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'4 Weight: 132Lbs Nationality: Jamaican/German/Canadian Hair Colour: Black (Dyed Spectrum Purple) Eye Colour: Blue (glow Yellow when powers are in use) Skin: Light Skin Languages: English/German/Scottish/Russian Powers & Abilities/Skills: Bioelectrogenisis, Bioelectromagnetism, Durability, Peek Human Strength, Agility, Peek Human Speed, Expert Marksmen, Sharpshooter, Acrobatics, Mix Martial Arts & 12 other forms of Martial Arts , Precision Strikes (Projectiles) Movement: Electromagnetic Acrobatics, Electro Wave (Taps into the wave of electricity to get from one point to another) Electro Wave: A separate void of electricity waves that can be use as a form of transportation by beings able to fully become electricity Weapon(s): Handblasters/ Arts/One-Handed/Dual Wield/Bow & Arrow/Throwing Knifes & Daggers Technology & Gadgets: Electroplated Electricity Stabilizer E.E.S - The E.S.S keeps Menrva's electrostatic photons & neutrons stabilized and regulated saving her from being split apart and combined with the electrowave. The E.S.S also allows Menrva to control her Electromagnetic powers to utilize in flight & attraction & repulsion of conducting metals Ex. Steel, Mercury, Iron Electroplated Palm Interface Gauntlets Gauntlets - Due to the E.I being electroplated, this allows Menrva to syphon her electrogenetic powers into a blast of electric beams. The E.I also serves as a direct interface link with her home mainframe and can hack through any tech digitally. The E.I is melded with a protective coat of composite promethium fibre, able to withstand bullets, blades, fire, ice, particle beams & other such rays Utility Belt - Menvra carries a 22 pocket belt carried on her waist and mid thigh. The utility belts holds 50 Smokebombs, 50 Food Supplement Pills, 30 Glow Sticks, Reload able Tracer, 20 Tracer Dots, 30 Pressure Pills, 100 Electroplated Throwing Daggers, Regenerative Serum 20 (patch form), Position Beacon, Transformable Argon Bow, Transformable Electroplated Bow(s) 80, Explosive Disc 40 Tele-communicator- this communicator helps Menrva keep in contact with her teammates as well as update on pulse and heart rates. The Tele-communicator works in all languages even in earthly and serves as an MP3 player Origin: Melle Masters was always looked down upon as the weak link and she always felt as so with two older brothers who were always there to protect her so with every chance she got to help or stand up as her own force against the people she felt were unjust she wouldn't hesitate for a second. Melle would often fight other peers of her age (13) and usually lose, most the time it would end with her brothers resolving the fights wether physical or emotional. After the death of Melles parents, Melle was devistated and shocked she and her brothers spent the next years living on the streets where she was protected regularly by her brothers from rapist, thugs, kidnappers, pimps, and more. After a certain sum of months Melles 2nd older brother "Marco" was kidnapped and sold as a test subject to a underground lab facility testing for the Meta-Human Gene. After Marcus (Melles eldest brother) learn of this information through his Gotham gang informants, he and Melle were inducted in an underground cult group called The Perch of the Ravens to learn and master the martial law of assassins. After training for 2yrs in the Perch Melle & Marcus were able to persuade the branch leader to help "commandeer" the lab facility Marco was being held in, in hopes of future "assets" that would help the higher branches of ravens. Melle & Marcus and and army of newly recruited ravens infiltrated the lab facility only to be betrayed by "Tebias Enstrom" a the branch leader looking for a way to escape the Perch by sacrificing many followers he believed the Perch would assume he also died in the infiltration. Melle & Marcus joined their brother Marco in the facility for 2yrs until they developed powers of their own and broke out along with other test subjects. The following 3 years Melle and her siblings spent in Gotham training and stoping crime in Gotham until Misst Von Gotham: During the 3yrs Melle spent in Gotham she tried to distance herself from anyone to prove that she no longer needed to be protected by her brothers anymore. Melle went under the guise of Menvra and trained with Batgirl (Cassandra Cane) in hopes to learn and develop more in order to save the citizens of Gotham. Batgirl wouldn't train Menrva until Menvra almost learned of the secret identity of Red Robin and Batman after tailing her for 5 weeks. After 2 months Menrva completed her training and began to patrol alone, till one night she met a new exobyte hero named Conduct. Menrva & Conduct spent almost every night together patrolling the streets of Gotham and developed strong feeling each another. During a regular nights patrol a psychopathic Joker enthusiast with exobyte given powers of Telepathy learned of Conducts secret identity and killed his family (mother, father, siblings) by controlling Conduct with his mind. Menrva learned of this quickly and defeated the villain and tried to help Conduct but the psychiatric damage was done, and out of the emotional trauma Conduct endured he threatened and attacked Menrva. Menrva held back but had no choice but to cripple Conduct and restrain him until the proper authorities came, after that night she knew there was no hope for Gotham and looked for any opportunity to skip town. That was when she received a call from her older brother Marco who goes by the name Entity now about a golden opportunity to take down Tebias Enstrom. Menrva never hesitated to accept the offer Misst Von: After the 3yrs in Gotham and coming to the realization that Gotham was a lost city with no hope, Menrva accepted a call from her brother Entity about an opportunity to work with him and a few others as a team to bringing down Tebias Enstrom a former assassin well trained in the ways of martial law of assassins. During Menrvas career in Misst Von (the city Tebias escaped too) Menvra found it hard to be "apart of the team" and often only teamed up with her two brothers. Menrva received upgrades in tech from Omniscience (Vanae Skyes) like the E.S.S specially created for Menrva after a villain named Rad (short for radiation) disrupted Menrvas electrons causing her to get torn apart and lost in the Electrowave until Vanae found remote particles hidden in her gear and built her back together again. The fight for Misst Von still continues ... Affiliations: Batgirl (Cassandra Cane), Red Robin, Conduct, New Heroes, Static Shock Category:Heroes Category:Electric Category:Female